The Shape Stealer Returns
by XR
Summary: The shape stealer has returned and Warp Darkmatter tricks Buzz into bringing him and the shape stealer on to Star Command.


The Shape Stealer Returns  
By: XR  
  
"Then you sort, fold and send it to the proper division..." Buzz was showing the junior rangers how to sort paper work before they had to leave.  
  
"Mister Lightyear, I have a question," A little girl said as she bounced up from the crowd of kids.   
  
"Yes Judy," Buzz replied. The rest of team Lightyear watched from their desks.   
  
"If your always doing paper work how do you have time to stop Zurg?" she asked as she chewed on her gum.   
  
"We don't always do paper work, just the reports of each mission," Buzz explained. A little boy held up a book and pen.   
  
"My mommy wants your autograph," He exclaimed. Buzz bent down to him and sighed the book.  
  
"Sure... everyone's mommy wants Buzz's autograph, but never the robot ranger with a saucy attitude," XR mumbled to himself as he watched the crowd of kids around Buzz.   
  
"Can I have your autograph XR?" A little voice was heard from the other side of his desk. XR smiled as he peered over the desk at the little boy who was holding a pad of paper and a pen.   
  
"Sure kid," He answered as he grabbed the pad and signed it.   
  
"Thanks, your my favorite out of the rookies," He exclaimed. Booster had a sad face as he watched XR and the kid.   
  
"Well I'm everyone's favorite," XR chuckled as the kid walked back to the group. Mira looked over at him from her computer.  
  
"And I bet that was the first autograph you signed," She sneered. XR frowned as he looked over at her.   
  
"I'll have you know that.... come to think of it, it was my first autograph. I bet you never signed any," He exclaimed as he watched the Commander come in the room.   
  
"All right junior rangers, your shuttle bus is here," He said. Mira took out a pad of paper and handed it to XR.  
  
"You actually made a list of the kids who wanted your autograph. There's only ten here anyways," He said as he looked wide eyed at the list. The junior rangers followed an LGM out of the room. The Commander walked up to Buzz. Buzz took out a pad of paper and wrote down five kids names that wanted his autograph. XR took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote down one kid.   
  
"Lightyear I have a mission for your team," The Commander exclaimed. Buzz put the list away as he looked up at the Commander. The rest of the team walked up to them.   
  
"When the LGM's were out testing their latest weapon they detected Warp Darkmatter's ship flying past them. They discovered that he landed on an n charted moon and he's been there since eight am. I want your team to check it out. Find out what's what and why he was there in the first place. The reason why I want you checking up on it is it's in a good place to target Star Command. He could be building some sort of death ray or something," He explained.   
  
*****  
  
"I wonder what Warp is up to," XR said suspiciously as they landed on the un charted moon.   
  
"I bet it's Zurg's new weapon, or a um..." Booster exclaimed as he looked out the window. Then Buzz interrupted him.  
  
"All right team, to the launch tubes," Buzz ordered then they all got up and went to the launch tubes. When they got out they landed on the moon's surface.   
  
"I don't see anything," Booster exclaimed as they looked around. Buzz put out his wings and flew up. The others followed him across a moon crater. They reached Warps ship that was on the other side of the crater.   
  
"Bingo," Buzz exclaimed as he flew up to the drivers window. No one was inside. Buzz went past it with the others following him to the other side of the moon. Nothing was there still. They all landed and put down their wings.   
  
"There's nothing here," Mira said as she went up to Buzz. He looked around them then he looked at XR.  
  
"XR scan the moon for other life forms," He demanded. XR took out his mini computer and typed on the keyboard.   
  
"Awe ha! There's one life form, but a very faint one over this hill of rocks," XR exclaimed as he pointed at the hill of rocks that were near them. They all walked around to the other side of it. There was Warp Darkmatter, except he was passed out. Buzz sat Warp up and shook him.   
  
"He's out, we'll have to take him with us..." Buzz said as he pulled Warp up by his arm and put his arm around his own shoulders.  
  
"Uh Buzz let me be the first to say, have you gone space wacky? Bring Warp Darkmatter to Star Command?" XR asked as they flew up into the air. They flew past Warps ship and all the way back to forty two.   
  
"We're Space Rangers and like I said before, we even have to save the bad guys. We'll get the LGM's to check him out," He explained as they went back in the launch tubes. Buzz put Warp in the brig then they all got in their seats. Mira turned on the engines and they headed back to Star Command.   
  
*****  
  
Star Command  
  
"What in blazes is going on over there?" The Commander asked as he walked up to a group of LGM's who were huddling around Warp's bed. He was still passed out and they were checking to see if he would be all right when he woke up. Team Lightyear came through the door and went up to them.   
  
"Lightyear, can you tell me why you brought Warp Darkmatter to Star Command?" He asked as he looked over at Buzz and pointed at Warp.   
  
"I told him it was a bad idea, but does anyone ever listen to me?" XR said as he crossed his arms on his chest.   
  
"Sorry Commander, but he was..." Buzz started but the Commander interrupted him as he walked closer to them.   
  
"A Space Ranger doesn't make excuses son. Even if you meant good, it could turn out to be a bad situation when he wakes up!" The Commander exclaimed. Then Warp did wake up and he blinked his eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" He said as he looked around. Then he saw Buzz there. He held his head because he now had a head ache.   
  
"Oh great," He exclaimed as he sat up. They all went to the bed and watched him. He tried to get out of the bed but an LGM was in his way.   
  
"Your not going anywhere Warp!" The Commander exclaimed as he went and stood behind the LGM.   
  
"Oh yes I am!" Warp exclaimed then he tried to shoot at the ceiling with his laser but it didn't work. Warp scratched his head with his other hand then he banged the laser hand on the bed.   
  
"Blast! It must have broke in the explosion..." Warp exclaimed then he sat back down on the bed as Buzz interrupted him.   
  
"What explosion?" Buzz asked as he stood beside the Commander. Warp sighed and he crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
"I was on the moon to take it over for Zurg when there was this explosion as soon as I got out of my ship. I was blown half way across the moon and then I blacked out. That's all I can remember. I'm sure it wasn't Zurg who made the explosion," Warp explained. Buzz looked up at the Commander for orders.  
  
"All right, Lightyear I want your team to go back to the moon and look for clues. Whatever is there could be there still," The Commander ordered. Mira stepped up to Buzz.  
  
"Commander, what if this is a trick? If Warp only pretended he was blacked out, then he made up that story to get us back on the moon for a trap?" She asked as she pointed at Warp then she crossed her arms on her chest.   
  
"We checked him, he was really blacked out by an explosion," The LGM put in as he stood in between Mira and the Commander.   
  
"Ranger Nova, we have to be sure anyways," The Commander ordered.  
  
*****  
  
Un Charted Moon  
  
Team Lightyear had landed on the moon and were searching for the source of that explosion. Warp could have been lying, but maybe he wasn't for once.   
  
"I can't believe this," Mira exclaimed as she looked at Buzz.  
  
"We're out here while Warp could be taking over Star Command or there could even be a trap here," She said as they flew up to Warp's ship. XR was examining a hole that was in the side of the ship from the explosion. Booster opened the top of the ship and looked inside.   
  
"Nothing in here Buzz," Booster called to Buzz who was looking at the thrusters. XR took a bit of rocks from the ground and put them in a container to take back to the science bay at Star command.   
  
  
Star Command  
  
Meanwhile, the LGM's had left Warp chained to the bed for the night. A black sheet flew off of him and traveled through the hallways of Star Command. Looking for it's next victim. It saw the Commander in the hall and jumped on him. Now controlling the Commander of Star Command, the Shape Stealer has returned to take over for the dark side. He walked to the Commander's office and sat down by a vid screen. He dilled for Zurgs palace. Zurg answered and appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hello, oh Commander Nebula. What a surprise... wait why are you calling me?" Zurg asked as he looked suspiciously at the Commander.   
  
"Project X is alive and in control of Star Command," He replied. Zurgs eyes widened then he picked up a grub and hugged him.  
  
"Oh! Pinch me!" He exclaimed and through the grub away.   
  
"My shape stealer! Good something evil for me to do! Tormenting the prisoners gets so boring. Never mind, I will tell you what I want you to do this time..."  
*****  
  
"Well team, we've searched the whole moon. I guess there's nothing here," Buzz exclaimed as he walked up to the others.   
  
"This is very odd for something like this to happen and nothing is really wrong here or at Star Command," XR exclaimed as he landed.   
  
"Back to the ship team," Buzz ordered then they all flew back to forty two.  
  
When they reached Star Command they parked in the launch bay and got out of the ship. They all went to the Commanders office to explain what they discovered.   
  
"Commander we didn't find anything on the moon. Just a hole in the side of Warps ship from the explosion that he told us about," Buzz said as they approached the Commander who was standing by his desk.   
  
"Well get on a report about this case and the LGMs will question Warp some more," He ordered. They all went to their desks and Buzz started to type up a report.   
  
"I don't like this," Mira sighed and leaned back in her seat. Booster looked up at her from his computer.  
  
"I've always hated the paper work too Mira. But it's all in the part of being a Space Ranger," He exclaimed as he smiled then he started typing more stuff.  
  
"No that's not what I mean. The whole explosion on the moon, then nothing happens. Even after we brought Warp here. There has to be something else to this," She explained. Then the red alert alarm went off.   
  
"This is not a drill rangers. Warp Darkmatter escaped from the science lab. All rangers be on alert!" The Commander ordered then the alarm turned off. Buzz got up from his desk and went out of the room. The others followed him.   
  
"I knew something was wrong with this," Mira exclaimed as they ran down the hall. They made it to the science lab where all of the rangers were. No one saw him running in the halls. Then the science bay emergency lock up doors and windows came down. They were all trapped in the science bay.   
  
"What's going on here?" Buzz asked. Then Warp Darkmatter came on the speakers.   
  
"I planted a bomb in the science bay. With Zurgs shape stealers help who captured your Commander we locked all of you rangers in the science lab," Warp laughed. All the other rangers gasped as they looked at the bomb that was sitting on a desk and there was only sixty seconds left on it.   
  
"There's only one robot ranger trained to disarm that bomb!" Buzz exclaimed as he looked down at XR.  
  
"Again?" He asked. Buzz nodded his head.  
  
"Good luck ranger. And Ranger Nova, I want you to ghost through the walls and see if you can get rid of that shape stealer," He demanded. Mira looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"But sir I have to fight Warp and the shape stealer alone? Couldn't I ghost you with me?" She asked. Buzz sighed as he walked up to her.   
  
"All right, but I wont come in until you really need back up," He replied and Mira ghosted them through the wall. Mira went to the Commanders office where him and Warp were. She had a big laser with her that she grabbed on her way there.   
  
"All right freeze, both of you!" She demanded. They both turned around to face her.   
  
"Ah, princess, I should have known that you'd ghost your way right through the walls. Oh well.. I'll just kill you myself," Warp exclaimed as he shot at her with his laser. She jumped out of the way then she shot at Warp. The Commander shot out a electronically fielded net and caught her in it. Then Buzz flew in and punched Warp. Warp flew across the room and hit the Commander. The shape stealer flew off of the Commander and onto Mira. Buzz didn't realize this and took the net off of her. She pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Uh oh," He exclaimed and then he pushed her over. She shot at him with her laser. But he jumped up and he was missed by the shot.   
  
"All right Lightyear, looks like I'll have to explode the bomb a little earlier then I was going to," Warp took out a small round button and was about to push it but Buzz jumped on him. Mira shot at Buzz and she got him this time. Warp pushed Buzz off of himself then he was going to push the button again but the Commander punched him out. Buzz stood up then Mira attacked him again.   
  
"Sorry Mira," Buzz exclaimed and punched her. The shape stealer came out of her body and growled at Buzz. Buzz opened an air lock and the shape stealer was sucked out into space.   
  
"Whew, I guess that's over," The Commander exclaimed as he put his hand on Buzz's shoulder. Then Warp woke up and he blew a hole in the ceiling. He flew out of it and Buzz covered it with a chair.   
  
*****  
  
Buzz unlocked the doors to the science bay and all the space rangers got out. XR had deactivated the bomb and everything was back to normal.   
  
Planet Z  
  
Warp Darkmatter had arrived at Planet Z and was explaining to Zurg what happened.  
  
"The Buzz made the shape stealer get sucked into space and they deactivated the bomb," He explained. Zurg stood up and grumbled.  
  
"Curse you Buzz Lightyear!" He yelled.   
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
